


A Thousand Years

by mckinnonownsmyass



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnonownsmyass/pseuds/mckinnonownsmyass
Summary: Erin and Jill get married. Erin remembers what granted her this life.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO "A THOUSAND YEARS" - Christina Perri with it itll make it x10000000 better. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/rtOvBOTyX00

How did I get here? Erin thinks to herself.   
In the arms of the love of her life swaying to the music wearing a white mermaid dress and her love wearing a white tailored suit. Staring into her light blue eyes that were filled with admiration and pure happiness. Erin was sure her features mirrored the same. 

Erin was just trying to comprehend everything. She looked at Jillian who's blonde hair rested on her gently on her shoulders in soft curls. Little baby hairs framing her beautiful face. The glimmer of the rock on Jill's left ring finger caught her eye and she looked down at where it rested on her hip. Jill looked down too and looked up to Erin and lit up Erin's entire world with her smile. Jillian pulled Erin in they both nuzzled into the others neck. Erin could feel Jillian's breath on her own neck. 

How in the fuck did i get so luck?

Erin remembers how. 

 

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

 

Erin knew she loved Jillian from the moment they met at Higgins. She never wanted to accept it. She was weird enough already. Did she really wanna be triple G, Gay Ghost Girl? She could help her reaction to Jillian though the universe pulled her towards her. 

 

But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. 

 

"And we're dating."

When Erin had rejected that statement. She remembers all too clearly how Jill's face fell. Mortification swallowed both of their hearts. Erin had let her insecurities take over. Her brain spoke before her heart could. The next thing she saw was a blonde streak run up to the roof and had grumbled about needing to "do some science on roof. "

Erin stood there dumbfounded at the situation. The realization of everything hit her like a truck in a matter of seconds. 

Fuck what everyone else think. I could live with being hated by everyone else in the world as long as i have her there with me. I need her. If i don't have her nothing is worth it without her. 

I just let her run if I leave her i might never get her back this is your last chance to salvage your future with her, Gilbert. Why the fuck are you just standing here?

Erin sprinted to the roof. Jillian i love Jillian is what her mind flooded with. It was all Jillian, it always had been. She threw the roof door open. There she was standing there all alone. 

 

Beauty and all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. 

 

Erin slowly walked up to her. She stood by her not saying a word just looking onto the city. She took Jillian's hand in hers. 

Jillian understood what had happened. She knows Erin she knows what has happened, but she doesn't dare to get her hopes up. 

Jillian looks down to the linked hands and back up to Erin's eyes. Searching her face for an answer. Erin just leaned in and pressed a firm, promising kiss. This kiss meant everything. They had their answers. 

After Erin broke the kiss because she needed to breath. Jillian immediately pulled her close not letting her slip through her grasp. Not that Erin would ever try to. Erin held Jillian just as securely. 

Erin remembers the hardship that had brought her the gift she has now. The life she's living she wouldn't trade it for the world. Wrapped up in Jillian's arms face buried into her neck. Erin's tears dropped onto Jillian's neck and would travel down it until it soaked into the material of her suit. 

Jillian rubbed small circles on Erin's back. Erin could feel Jillian's tears fall down her back. They continued to sway to the melody. 

 

"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." 

Jillian whispered into Erin's ear and pulled Erin's body impossibly closer to her own as the song and dance came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading❤️


End file.
